Saving Hinata
by YasminNicholex3
Summary: Hinata gets kidnapped! It's up to Naruto to save her.
1. Kidnapped

_**K this is my 1st fanfic so be nice. This story is based on when Orihime go to Hueco Mundo but in Naruto stlye.**_

_**I do not own any anime (wish i do though)**_

"Mmmm this ramen is good!" A loudmouth blonde said in between slups of his ramen.

"Sure is." A shy raven haired qiuetly spoke.

Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku's eating ramen.

"Thanks for taking to dinner Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"No problem it's the least I can do for you healing some of my injuries." Naruto grinned.

"Well Sakura-chan helped too." Hinata finshed her ramen and was waiting for Naruto to finsh his 5th.

"I know I asked her to come with us but she said she was busy." Naruto finshed his ramen bowl and paid.

"Well shall I take you home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure...Father and Neji-ni-san will get mad if I don't go home soon." Hinata got off her chair.

"Well let's go." Naruto got off and walked Hinata to her house.

On the way back to the Hinata's house they talked about missions they had and other stuff.

"Well here we are thanks again." Hinata thanked.

"No problem maybe we can do it again sometime?" Naruto asked.

"Sure see you later Naruto-kun." Hinata opened the door.

"See ya Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled and walked away.

Hinata closed the door and sighed.

Later around midnight.

Hinata was sleeping and she herd a sound.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Kabuto.

Hinata was about to scream until Kabuto tied a piece of cloth around her mouth.

He tied her up and carried her out the window.

"Let me go help!" Hinata muffled.

When Kabuto was in the forest he untied the piece of cloth from her mouth.

"Why are you kidnapping me?!" Hinata yelled.

"Shhhh...Lord Orchimaru will answer that..." Kabuto whispered.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"My dear child I want you just like how I want Sasuke-kun. You will come with me and listen to me. If you don't then all your loved ones will die." Orchimaru threatened.

Hinata thought about all her loved ones.

"I don't want them to die." Hinata thought.

"Ok....I'll go with just at least let me say goodbye to one person." Hinata cried.

Orchimaru thought long and hard. "Fine...but ware this bracelet that way no can see you."

Kabuto untied her and she put on the bracelet and went to say goodbye to one person.

**_Clifhanger! K this part I made up that's why it sucks. The next chapter will be better I promise. If I made any spelling mistakes I'm sorry_**


	2. Goodbye Narutokun

**_Again if any spelling mistakes I'm sorry._**

Hinata walked all the way to Naruto's house.

She went through the curtains and sighed. "I made it...I'm actually here."

She looked at Naruto sound alseep.

"You see, Naruto-kun, I came to say goodbye. There are actually alot of people I want say goodbye to, as well, like Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-ni-san, my team mates and everyone else in the village." Hinata spoke quietly while watching Naruto sleep.

"I still can't belive I'm in your room....your room." Hinata blushed and looked around Naruto's room.

"Come to think of it this is the 1st time I've been in your room." Hinata blushed.

"It smells like him...." Hinata thought.

Hinata slowly grabs Naruto's wounded hand that she couldn't completly heal. She slowly gets close to his face and slightly squeezed his hand.

She gets closer and closer to his face and squeeze his hand.

While she gets closer to Naruto's lips she thinks back all the times she has spend with him.

Soon thier are tears on Naruto's left cheek.

"I can't....I can't do it after all." Hinata cried.

"I'm no good...It's at the very end I end up like this." Hinata wiped her tears and moved back from his face.

"Mmm." Naruto sighed.

Hinata looked at him in shock. "Did he catch me?"

Naruto opens his eyes and didn't say anything.

"He's looking at me but he has a strange look in his face." Hinata thought.

Naruto had a dazed look in his face.

He moved his hand to touch Hinata face.

Hinata was in shock. He brushed his tumb on her lips.

She came closer to his face and he kissed her.

Naruto-kun's lips are soo warm." Hinata thought kissing him back.

Soon Naruto's lips started to break the kiss and he fell asleep.

Hinata moved back to the window. "He was dreaming....he that girl so much.....I wish I can be the girl he's dreaming about."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata was halfway out the window.

She looked at Naruto one last time.

"Goodbye." Hinata jumped out the window and wept all the way back to Orchimaru.

"Don't leave.....Hinata-chan." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.


	3. A traitor

Naruto was tosing and turing in his bed when he turned to the right and his head hit the floor hard with his body and he woke up.

"Wha-what the hell? Jeez..." Naruto sat on the floor.

"Damnit that hurt. Falling out bed while asleep. What am I, 5? Great now my head hurts." Naruto rubbed his head with his wounded hand and realise that it feels healed.

He unbanged his hand and flexed the hand.

"It's all better? Who?" Naruto asked.

Naruto"s window opened "It must have Hyuuga Hinata must likely."

"Huh? Kakashi-sensi?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me now Naruto. This is urgent." Kakashi demanded.

At the Hokage's office...

"Sorry to keep you waiting."Kakashi apologized.

Naruto looked around the Hokage's office and saw almost everyone except Hinata.

"Why are are meeting here? Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Everybody ignored him.

"Sorry I'm late." Anko said.

"Anko why are you here and not lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I was the last person to see Hyuuga Hinata before she left the gates." Anko reponded.

Everyone gasped.

"Juding by your reaction, it's safe to say that she never made it there." Anko sighed.

"What do mean? Where did Hinata-chan go? You know something, right?" Naruto asked.

"Let me give my opinion." Anko sat on chair and sighed.

"The two gaurds I sent with her through the gate came back alive. According to the two of them, Hyuuga Hinata was either kipnapped...or murdered by Orchimaru." Anko put her head down.

"Murdered?" Naruto asked.

"Anko-sensei, even if it's just a hypothesis, saying something like that-!" Sakura was cut off Anko.

"I know...I don't like saying this either...I'm just listing the worst case scenarios. According to our information, she was attacked by Orchimaru, and then disappered along with him." Anko put her head up.

"Don't screw around! This is just wrong!You're just saying that she's dead, without any real proof, just because she vanished?! Don't give that shit!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto looked at his hand. "Take a look at this. My hand was seriously injured from my last mission. It was something no one could heal not even Sakura! But when I woke up this morning there wasn't even a scar!" He show her his hand.

"Could Hinata be better at healing then me?" Sakura thought.

"Naruto let me see your hand." Kiba said.

"Sure." He walked over to Kiba and Akamaru sniffed his hand.

"Anything Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked.

"It has Hinata-chan's sent on it." Kiba said.

Anko eyes widened.

"You still think she's dead?!" Naruto yelled.

"I see....what a pity." Tsunade came up behind Anko.

"A pity? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you say it's true, then Hyuuga Hinata is still alive......but at the same time that means she's a traitor like Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade sat down at the desk putting her head down.

"A traitor?" Naruto asked.

Sakura put her head down thinking about Sasuke.

"If she was kidnapped, then she would not been able to see you......As such, healing your injuries and then dissapering means that....Hyuuga Hinata join forces with Orchimaru of her own free will like Uchiha Sasuke." Tusnade put her head up.


	4. Tsunade's a meanie!

"You old ass bitch!" Naruto ran to attack her but was stopped by Kakashi and Gai.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi and Gai.

"Anything else you say will just make things worse for her." Kakashi let go of him as did Gai.

"We understand Lady Tsunade." Gai spoke for everyone.

"I wish to seek back to traitor Hyuuga Hinata and bring her back to our side." Kakashi stepped forward.

"Kakashi-sensi...." Naruto spoke with surprise.

Kakashi gave him a smile.

"No." Tsunade responded.

Naruto and Kakashi both gasped.

"Now that it's clear that Orchimaru is going to attack again.....all jonin must get ready and all chunin will wait till I give them an order." Tsunade turned her chair around to look at the window.

"Are you saying we should abandon Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked putting her head back up.

"Yes...." Tsunade turned her chair back around.

"My Lady I don't think I can obey those orders.." Sakura looked into Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "As I expected. I knew some of you might have said that.

Two gaurds came into the room " Time to go back guys."

"Don't resist. We've been ordered to take by force if necessary." One of the gards spoke.

All of the chunin except Naruto went to the gards and they all looked back at him.

"I understand....I won't ask you for any help.....I'll just go save for myself....Hinata-chan is my friend...I'll save her on my own." Naruto put his head down and made his hands into fists.

"Naruto...." Neji gasped.

Naruto put his head back up and walk away pushing the gards out of his way.

"Baka..." Tsunade sighed.

Meanwhile at Hinata house

Hinata sister Hinabi was running around the house.

She stopped to rest at Hinata's room and looked out the window.

"Where did you go?...Hinata-ni-chan?"


	5. Sulking

"What should we do?" Tenten asked.

"He should eat first." Sakura responded.

"What about a bath he kinda smells." Ino asked clogging her nose.

Everyone smells him.

"Yeah...a bath first." They all agreed.

"Come on Naruto go take a bath." Sakura demanded knocking on the door.

"Yeah you stink." Ino covered half her face with her shirt.

Tenten opened the door her,Sakura and Ino to see Naruto sitting at his desk thinking.

"How you eat somthing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I don't feel like eating anything today." Naruto said not looking at her.

"Oh come hey our treat." Ino said putting her head out the window.

"Finally I can breathe!" Ino thought.

"No thanks." Naruto had not looked at any of them.

"Ok then...we'll see you later Naruto." Sakura and the others were head out the door.

Naruto didn't say anything.

Sakura close the and saw Konohanamaru come in.

"Hey Konohanamaru." The girls said in unision.

"Hey guys...how's Naruto?" He asked.

"Still sulking." Sakura said.

"I'll go see what I can do." He went to Naruto room.

"Good Luck!" Ino yelled closing the door of Naruto's apartment.

Konohanamaru went into Naruto's room and sat on his bed.

"Nice, Naruto that been 3 times now! 3! That's gotta be a world record!" Konohanamaru yelled.

Naruto ignored him.

"What is it? What's up? Why are so gloomy?! You're constipated aren't you? How lame your so lame it makes me wanna cry!" Konohanamaru yelled.

Naruto got up from to the which made Konohanamaru nervous.

"Do you wanna fight?!" Konohanamaru yelled nervously.

"Sorry. Could you please move?" Naruto asked.

"Huh...my bad my bad" Konohanamaru went to sit where Naruto was just sitting.

"Wait you're the one who should apoligize!" Konohanamaru yelled.

Naruto raised his hand that Hinata healed and stared at it.

"Plam reading? then i'll look at that too. well I gotta go see ya later Naruto." Konohanamaru ran out.

"Hinata-chan....." Naruto thought.


	6. We're here

"Good job tricking the leaf village Kabuto." Orchimaru complimented.

"Thank you lord Orchimaru." Kabuto turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata was looking down with tears rolling down her face.

"Well were here." Orchimaru went inside with the others following.

"Sasuke-kuuuun where are you?" Orchimaru asked for him.

Hinata looked up drying her tears.

"What oh your back.....yay." He turned around and saw Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked suprised.

"Hyuuga Hinata....is that you?" Sasuke asked walking to her.

"Yeah....wow....it's really you." Hinata gasped.

"Sasuke-kun can you show her were she will be locked up?" Orchimaru asked walking behind him.

"Yeah...whatever." Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata-chan?" Orchimaru asked with kindness.

Hinata's spine shivered. "Yes?"

"Since you don't have any clothes the girls and I will make you a uniform." Orchimaru left the room.

"Ok...." Hinata sighed.

"Follow me." Sasuke lead her to the room where she would be locked up.

"Have fun you two!" Orichimaru yelled as Hinata followed Sasuke.


End file.
